Let's Make a Deal
by Aqua Burst 07
Summary: Bill watched this place and the people in it for awhile now thanks those strange items of theirs, especially a certain spikey, tri-coloured haired pharaoh. Figuring the brat could be useful for his plans, he decides to make a deal with the kid while he is inside of his tomb.


Hey guys; I came up with this idea after reading post on tumblr by user on that site named jackthevulture about Bill Cipher being able to spy on Yugi and the Others from the Millenium Items. After I read it, I came up with this and wrote this drabble.

As for why Atem is speaking in broken sentences, it has to do with a headcanon I have. One headcanon I always had is that Yami did not lose his memories from a spell , but due to insanity from being locked up in the tomb for so long. After Yugi solved the puzzle, it fixed that area of his mind again, allowing him to speak normally once again. I tried to apply that idea to this fic.

* * *

**I don't own Gravity Falls or Yu-Gi-Oh. Gravity Falls is owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch is the creator of Gravity Falls. ****Kazuki Takahashi is the creator of Yugioh.**

* * *

Bill Cipher has been watching that pharaoh for awhile now from that strange item he wore around his neck back when he was alive. He even spied on him through the drawings on the walls of that tomb of his. He was once a powerful king– one with super powers to boost. He lost his life over a millennia go after sacrificing his life for his people, residing in a tomb now as a spirit. He wanted to use this to his advantage. With his spirit not residing in the after life and no annoying distractions from anyone else here, now was his window of time to pounce.

Not wasting any time, Bill appeared out of the pyramid drawing inside of the tomb wall, legs crossed and arms spread out. Blue flames floated above his hands for a moment before they were quickly extinguished.

Looking around the tomb and putting his arms behind his back, the demon saw a teenaged boy, who was around the same age as Red, sitting inside of the tomb. He flinched a little, probably taken back by his presence. He was wearing pharonic garb, no different than the grab he seen other pharaohs wear in some of the other universes he visited. He had strange spikey, tri coloured hair and blood red eyes. He was rather bizarre looking compared to the meatsacks in Pine Tree's world, but he knew a lot of the people here looked like that. What caught his eye the most was the glazed look in the former king's eyes – as if he wasn't all there.

Bill expected this to happen. The kid's mind was far gone. After all, his altered state of mind allowed him to appear in the first place. His mind is even more far gone then Fiddleford's, and that is saying something! Spikey was depreved of human contact for thousands of years. And one thing he knew about meatsacks' minds is that if they are depreved of human contact or outside stimuli, their mind goes along with it. Because of this, he lost all of his memories, including his own name. The name he erased himself with some magic, wanting to use it to defeat some other lowly demon later, but insanity did the rest.

Spikey was a violent, little sucker as well. He killed many people who crossed his crypt, including a team of archeologists just recently – rather brutally, in fact. Prefect.

"W-Who…are…you?" the kid stammered in Ancient Egyptian, struggling to form the words.

"Name's Bill Cipher," Bill replied back in Ancient Egyptian, making his cane appear in his hand. "I can help you get you out of this tomb."

"O-Out…?"

Bill huffed, arms crossed. This is going to be harder then he thought.

"Yes, out. I can help you out of this place and fix that little mind of yours," he said, knocking on the former pharaoh's noggin with his cane.

"Huh…?" Atem uttered, still confused.

"I can let you unleash that anger on everyone else that disturbs you. I can let you see your friends and family again. I can give you your memories back. I can make you become the man you once were again!"

The former pharaoh stared at the strange creature. Although Atem's mind was far gone, his instincts were not. He want to know…

"W-What is…the c-catch…?"

"Oh, I will iron out the details later. What do you say, my king?" Bill said, holding out his hand before it was surrounded by blue flames. "We gotta deal?"

Atem stared at the creature, eyebrows furrowed. His offer sounded tempting. He wanted to get outside of this tomb...as the thing called it. He wanted the pain inside of his head to stop. The creature mentioned something about him being a king? What was that? Was that what he was? What was he in the first place? The creature was powerful, so maybe he knew the answer and so much more...

However, his gut told him this was a bad idea – that he should not trust him.

Much to the demon's shock and dismay, the former pharaoh shook his head, declining the offer.

"All right, then. I guess not." The demon's hand went back to normal, disappointed. "See you in your nightmares, my king."

Bill vanished, letting out a cackle as he went back into the mindscape.

When Bill got back, he groaned, arms crossed. He was so close to turning that brat into a weapon!

He let a sigh escape him. It was still probably for the best. In addition to having that inferior demon and that over-powered pincushion to contend with in that world, he other things to worry about. He wanted to focus on taking over taking over Pine Tree's world and their various other versions. He still had Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Hand and the others to further his own plans. With everything that was happening to Pine Tree lately, he can make him his puppet again and harness him instead.

Besides, he can always spy on that brat and the others in this world from the Eye on those items of theirs, just in case…


End file.
